


Shores of Isthima

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: Once, Erasmus had thought wondering what it was like to live in the world was a phase. Something he would get over.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! :D

The shores of Isthima looked endless. Erasmus felt sand under his toes and the sun on his skin. The air smelled salty.

When they met again, Kallias’ eyes were still Kallias’ eyes. But the longing Erasmus had felt had become a longing for a Kallias of the past. They would have had a lifetime of longing. Now that they could have everything else, every kiss came with a memory that hurt.

Once, Erasmus had thought wondering what it was like to live in the world was a phase. Something he would get over.

In fact, Erasmus had never stopped wondering.


End file.
